In general, water in a water pipe as a representative fluid tube through which a fluid flow freezes when an outside temperature markedly drops as in the winter time. If water in the water pipe freezes in this way, as the volume of the water in the water pipe increases, cracks are likely to be formed in the water pipe. Thus, various apparatuses and methods have been used to prevent the occurrence of such cracks.
Most apparatuses and methods for preventing a fluid pipe from rupturing due to freezing of a fluid are directed for sensing a temperature in the fluid pipe and supplying power from an outside, for example, to a heater installed in the fluid pipe to prevent the fluid pipe from freezing. However, such apparatuses and methods have complicated constructions and power consumption increases, thereby requiring a lot of maintenance and repair costs.